


Some nights like these

by ashcat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caning, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia knew what Jackson needed. It was good that she was willing to give it to him. A caning fic for kink bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Signalfire, thanks to shameless2shoes who helped with this one.

Jackson had been getting more and more agitated. Lydia knew what she needed to do to help her lover calm down; they just hadn’t had time for the harder play lately. She picked a night when she had already finished her graduate school exams and Jackson was off for a long weekend to set up a night of fun for them.

Lydia had everything set up now. She ran a hand over the supple rattan cane as she paced around behind Jackson’s. He’d placed his hands on one of their dining room chairs, standing with his feet shoulder width apart. It put his ass on display and was an easy position to maintain. 

He was lovely, from either direction, but she was partial to how muscular his back was, the definition of his butt, his thighs. She let herself look him over, enjoying his body. She would cane him for his pleasure, to keep her pain slut happy, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it as well. She was a very lucky girl to have Jackson, and she knew it.

She’d already warmed him up with the flogger, but it worked well to let him wait. His butt kept tensing and body flinching, his cheeks turning pink and hot to the touch. It was really adorable how even though he wanted this, he couldn’t seem to hold still. It’s why he was in this position. She didn’t wanted to accidentally hurt him because he moved at the wrong moment.

“What is your safe word?” Lydia ran a hand up over his thigh, pinching his ass and then ghosting over his lower back with her nails.

“Red, ma’am.” Jackson’s voice sounded higher in pitch; Lydia thought it was from arousal.

“And how many do you think you can take?” Lydia had a number picked out in her head, but she liked to ask him, see if they agreed. Jackson usually wanted more than Lydia thought he could handle.

“Fifteen, ma'am?” The uptick of his voice for the obvious question mark at the end was perfect. He was so accomodating like this, eager to please her. That was part of what got her excited about these games.

Lydia loved how his muscles tensed and shifted as he got more nervous in anticipation. He had always told her anticipation of pain was worse than the pain itself “I think ten sounds better. Don’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The disappointed dropping of his shoulders echoed the sound of his words.

“I don’t want to get too rough tonight. We have all day tomorrow to play as well.” She didn’t miss the way Jackson straightened back up, back flat as a board like it should be. “It’s my job to take good care of you right now.” Lydia ran her hand over his shoulder and down his back soothingly. Jackson’s tanned body contrasted with the stark white of her hand, making a nice image.

Jackson didn’t always know what he needed. He worked best when he had someone looking out for him. After all, he made the worst decisions when left to his own devices. Like asking Derek for the bite and becoming a killer lizard monster while he was away from Lydia’s calming influence. She was glad that Jackson had seen the error in his ways and they’d been together ever since, all through college to now.

“Now, I want you to count, and thank me for each one.” Lydia ran her hand one more time along Jackson’s hot cheeks, making sure he was still warmed up from her flogging. It was hard to warm up werewolf skin and while any deep bruising or accidental tipping would heal quickly, she still liked to treat him like he was fragile and human.

Though, the reasons they were experimenting in more and more edgeplay was precisely because he wasn’t human. Having a boyfriend who was a bit of a painslut was hard when he was also a werewolf. Lydia often thought it’d be so much easier if she was an alpha were herself; that way she could leave lasting damage on him.

But those were thoughts for another time. She needed to focus on her boy right now. She moved her hand from his ass up along Jackson’s spine, along the thin sheen of sweat that had already started to form as he anticipated the pain that was to come.

She came back around him and stood, cane parallel to the floor and loosened her grip on it. It had taken a lot of practice to learn how to hold it correctly, how to swing with enough force to give Jackson the pain he wanted without breaking the skin or being too painful.

“Ready?” She waited until she saw his head nod before she began small rapid tapping strokes across the middle of his butt. She watched what she was doing carefully to layer them, knowing after several he’d get the painful feeling she was going for.

When she saw his muscles tense in his butt, she paused, pulling her cane back to look at his skin, the nice dark red it’d already formed under the rapid taps. She couldn’t help touching herself at the sight, pinching a nipple hard as her own body clenched with desire. Mmm, she’d get her own pleasure when this was over. She just needed to wait.

She did a slow stroke now that she was ready for Jackson to count, holding the cane against his skin as she connected with it. It made a nice clap against his skin, his whole body shuddering forward a bit.

“One, thank you, ma’am.”

Lydia liked to use the sound of Jackson’s voice as a barometer for how impact play was going. Right now he sounded fine, voice barely strained so that was good. She gave him a few moments to feel the full pain of it before pulling back for another hit of approximately the same velocity and duration but an inch below her first strike. She did the third quickly after, bringing it to a more sensitive area at the top of his thighs and he rocked forward, body twitching more.

“Two and three, thank you ma’am.” That little hitch at the end of the sentence, told her that she was starting to give him what he wanted.

As wet as she was feeling between her own legs, she knew this was what she needed right now as well. She rubbed his ass, across the marks she had left. It was arousing seeing Jackson being so submissive, bent over with his bottom proffered for her. She could hear his strong inhale, knew he was smelling her arousal.

For some reason, that always turned her on even more. Knowing that he was scenting her and could tell how what they did affected her without even having to look or touch. She knew it was an additional torment in these situations because while he could smell her, he couldn’t touch or taste her until she allowed it.

She stepped back and gave him a harder hit for four, not keeping it again the skin as long letting it be more stingy. 

“Four, thank you ma’am.”

For five and six, she was more forceful, and layered them over one and her stinging taps. Jackson yelped then growled with six, body rocking forward as he swayed with the impact. She paused to give him time to handle them and count. Her own hand felt a little stingy with the cane vibrating in it from the loose grip.

“Five and six, thank you ma’am,” he said finally, voice breaking a little.

“Just one more really hard one then I’ll back off,” she assured him.

Her seventh hit was the hardest, against the tops of his thighs, catching him unaware of the location she suspected for how much he moved and the yell he gave. She let him wait a moment for the full pain to kick in, smiling as he started to curse as the pain really set in.

“You’re taking these beautifully, baby. Just a few more.” She ran her hand over his back, which was now very wet with sweat and soothingly stroked down his spine. She loved seeing the way the muscles were randomly twitching now, his body processing the pain it was absorbing.

He finally wound down from his outburst and said with voice rough, “Seven, thank you ma’am.”

Lydia was careful with eight and nine, backing off on each. It was hard to find a spot she could reliably hit that wasn’t already bruising or deep red on his butt now. Her hand was starting to really feel the strokes now, her own body needy for touches as she continued taking care of Jackson.

“Eight and nine, Thank you ma’am.” Jackson’s voice sounded strained and tight, the muscles in his cheeks clenching and relaxing over and over.

“One more. “ She gave him a lighter hit this time, letting the cane rest against his skin after so it was more thud and less of the sting she knew he found hard to handle.

“Ten, thank you ma’am.” This one ended with a sigh and Jackson’s body began to tremble now that it was over.

Lydia wasn’t surprised this was often his reaction to a lot of adrenaline and pain. She placed the cane on the table a few steps away then came back to stroke Jackson’s back. “There we go, all done. You did so well, baby, I’m so proud of you. You’re so sexy like this.”

Jackson slowly peeled his fingers off the chair and stood enough to let Lydia slide into the seat. He sank to his knees in front of her, kneeling in the pool of his own spunk. He must have come during that somewhere. Good, that had been the idea. Now, Jackson looked so relaxed, more so than he had in weeks. He had needed this.

He pressed his face against her thighs and she could feel wetness there. Jackson was emotional after they did this, not that he’d admit it out loud. She slid her fingers through his hair, murmuring comforting nonsense. Lydia could wait to get her . She knew Jackson would be very _very_ appreciative of her efforts later. She leaned forward and kissed his hair and went back to comforting him.


End file.
